


Час богов и героев

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: AU по отношению к событиям "Войны бесконечности": Хеймдалльмолодецвоскрес, и асгардские беженцы благополучно добрались до Земли.





	Час богов и героев

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

Они равны: невзирая на то, что один привык сражаться мечом, а второй никогда не брал меча в руки; один воевал годы, а другой – тысячи лет. Они равны – и потому в потешном поединке дают себе волю бить в полную силу.  
Тор неустанно дивится тому, сколько силы сокрыто в теле Хеймдалля. Сколько жизни в нем: хватит, чтобы выйти на любую битву, чтобы обуздать темную магию, чтобы смотреть вот так на Тора, который чувствует себя под этим взглядом не царем, но несмышленым мальчишкой… Хватило этой жизни, чтобы вернуть Хеймдалля из царства Хель. И можно стряхнуть скорбь, как не сбывшийся кошмар: вот он, друг и соратник, око и память Асгарда, снова рядом, и кружит в подобии танца по гладким истертым камням.  
Смотрит Тор и на Т’Чаллу: король-кошка не уступает асу ни мастерством, ни мощью, не стоит на месте, встречает каждое движение Хеймдалля своим спокойно, словно танец этот – не первый. Они играют друг с другом, и Тор едва не пропускает миг, когда игра меняет ритм.

– Хеймдалль! – окликает Тор, услышав собственный голос словно со стороны.  
Поединщики замирают. Хеймдалль кивает Т’Чалле, шагает из круга первым, подходит к Тору.  
– Я здесь, царь мой.  
Тор глядит на него. С лица Хеймдалля не сходит тень улыбки. Воскреснув, он улыбается чаще и охотнее, чем всегда, сколько Тор его помнит.  
– Ты уже прочел во мне все, что не идет на язык, – качает он головой.  
– И поэтому ты ничего не скажешь?  
Т’Чалла смотрит на них со сдержанным любопытством.  
– Скажу, – упрямо сжимает губы Тор. И молчит.  
– Что именно? – осведомляется Т’Чалла.  
– Что мы с тобой славно поплясали, гостеприимный сын пантеры, – улыбается Хеймдалль, глядя не на него, а на Тора. – И что, когда сядет солнце, я спрошу тебя, пойдешь ли ты со мной встречать луну. Потому что, если ты пойдешь, Тор будет смотреть на нас, а его сердце – радоваться.  
Глаза смертного вспыхивают. Он тоже смотрит на Тора – с каким-то новым интересом и азартом, – смотрит на Хеймдалля, и Тор только тут замечает, что темные ладони их переплетены между собой. Потом Т’Чалла кивает.  
– Пойду, – только и говорит он.

Когда они сходятся на ложе, Тор забывает обо всем на свете.  
Замерев во тьме, он чувствует, как потрескивают между пальцев нерожденные молнии. Горячий воздух пахнет сладко и тревожно, и тишина ясной лунной ночи вдруг кажется Тору оком бури. Мгновением, застывшим между двумя ударами сердца.  
Но ночь не неподвижна. Тор глядит во все глаза: Хеймдалль раздевает Т’Чаллу медленно, выскальзывает из одежды быстро, целует жадно, как всякий воскресший, пьет дыхание с губ, пока Т’Чалла со смехом не тянет его к постели.  
За свою долгую жизнь Тор всего раз видел Хеймдалля обнаженным: тогда гладкая черная глыба казалась ему непостижимо громадной, неодолимой. Теперь на широкой спине светлыми росчерками выделяются шрамы, оставшиеся на память о детях Таноса, и завороженный Тор следит, как перекатываются мышцы под сетью этих шрамов. Хемдалль укладывает Т’Чаллу на спину и целует, лижет, кусает распростертое тело, пока тихое мурлыканье не перерастает в голодный рык. У Тора перехватывает дыхание, когда Т’Чалла запускает пальцы в мелкие косички и сжимает кулак. Он стискивает ладони, в ушах гремят далекие громы, но грозам не место здесь. Здесь Хеймдалль склоняет голову ниже, метет косичками твердые бедра Т’Чаллы и проводит языком длинную линию вдоль прижатого к животу члена.  
В темных спальных покоях горят живым огнем две пары глаз. И глаза Тора горят тоже, он горит весь, чувствует, как белые искры сыплются вдоль хребта, и дрожит от желания к себе прикоснуться.  
По коже Т’Чаллы так же легко читается история воина. Обучение и мастерство, победы и поражения, следы честных ударов – и следы подлых. Когда он садится на Хеймдалля верхом, на его спине шрамов меньше, но среди них Тор различает следы когтей и едва не тянет к ним руку. А через миг Т’Чалла с длинным стоном опускается на член Хеймдалля, и время ускоряет бег.  
Стоны, рычание и жалобный скрип ложа отдаются в ушах Тора одним и тем же призывом сквозь гром, бушующий в крови. Смех. Тор распахивает глаза: Хеймдалль опрокидывает Т’Чаллу снова, перекатывается с ним вместе, и они едва не падают, оказавшись на самом краю. Т’Чалла держит их обоих, обнимая Хеймдалля за плечи, стиснув коленями бедра, подается вверх одновременно с тем, как Хеймдалль опускается навстречу, и смех обрывается криком. 

На плече у Т’Чаллы темнеют следы зубов. Самый страшный рубец на боку Хеймдалля перечеркнут свежими яркими царапинами от ногтей.  
Глаза горят во тьме: желтые огни – у Хеймдалля, лиловые – у Т’Чаллы. Тор слышит, как двое двигаются в лад, целуясь, как мощно и гулко стучат их сердца. Т’Чалла шепчет что-то, зарывшись носом в тугие косички, и Хеймдалль, вспыхнув улыбкой ярче прежнего, зовет:  
– Иди к нам, царь мой.  
И Тор идет.


End file.
